Suspicious Behaviour
by briannanolly
Summary: His hip bones were severely bruised, and his whole upper body had dark splotches here and there. His wrists were red, and his bottom lip was bleeding. "Eren, you're covered in bruises! What exactly happened? Is he beating you? Are you covering for that bastard? Why? Do you enjoy being hit or something?" - Oneshot. Ereri. M for language and hinting at two dudes doin' the stuff.


**Authors' Note: **I'm sorry for this. I really am.

This is my first fic, so I hope it's not too bad! I apologize if the characters are OOC or if there are any grammatical mistakes. Also, if something like this already exists (plot wise) I really am sorry. I just got this idea while- well, out of nowhere, really. Enjoy!

**Edit: I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble by listing Eren & ****Mikasa as the characters- making it seem like a EreMika fic. I had listed Levi as a character too, but now I realize when the story's being viewed it appears as only Eren & Mikasa. I didn't know. I've fixed it. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc. belong to their rightful owners. I **_**wish**_** I owned Irvin.**

* * *

Ever since that spine- chilling incident between Eren and Corporal Levi in the courthouse, Mikasa knew she'd have to be on her toes when it came to the raven haired man.

She had always been unsure about Corporal Levi. Everything about the man irked her. Whether it was his abnormally short stature or his hard-to-approach, grumpy nature- she didn't know. Mikasa did know, though, after watching him mercilessly beat down Eren with his boot, that the Corporal was a threat to Eren's safety and therefore, had to be closely observed whenever he came too close to her adoptive brother.

One evening, she, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, and Ymir were casually going over the day's events while eating their dinner, which consisted of a bread roll and stew. They'd been vigorously training all day and after freshening up a bit, it was nice to have a rest. The group had began to reminisce training days.

"I don't even know now what Shadis' deal was. I went as far as offering him a piece of my potato, and the man repays me by makin' me run laps!"

"I'm pretty sure that helping yourself to a potato while he was making"- Armin made air quotes -"'introductions' wasn't exactly ideal in the situation, Sasha."

"Whatever. I swear to you though, after I dropped, I saw God."

Ymir groaned, muttering, _"Here she fucking goes again."_

Christa nervously laughed, waving her hands before her. "Oh, no, I felt a bit bad so I brought you some bread, that's all," the blonde stated reassuringly.

Sasha straightened her back almost instantly and her eyes widened, looking straight ahead.

"No! It was God!" She pounded her fist on the wooden table, making all the silverware cling and clang on their trays.

"For the millionth time, Sasha, that was just my sweet, sweet, Christa caring for folks, like she always does, even when dumbasses like you don't deserve it!"

Mikasa wasn't saying much. She found her eyes roaming around the noisy dining hall instead, simply due to lack of interest. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a short man quickly approaching their table.

"Shit, shit, shit," she heard Eren curse under his breath.

Corporal Levi stepped up to the table, scanning the teens seated there. All becoming tense, they wondered what business Corporal had at their usual table. After a few seconds- which felt like hours for Eren- he spoke.

"Oi, Eren, meet me in my study at 22:00." Levi swore Eren turned every shade of red within the span of a few seconds.

With that, he swiveled on his heels and marched back to his comrades who were watching, giggling.

_Why the hell did he feel the need to say that here, and now, out of all times? In front of my friends- how obvious could he get? Curse that damned, shameless, beautiful man!_

Jean, who was seated next to Eren, nudged his side and gave him an all-too-knowing wink.

"Oh, shut up." Eren said softly, but irritably.

"I didn't say a word." Jean whispered in retaliation, smirking.

Mikasa simply raised a brow, resting her head on her right arm.

_How suspicious of him._

* * *

That night, she was woken around midnight to the creaking of the floorboards. She sat up in her bunk, and swiftly looked around.

_What a light sleeper, this damned woman._

Eren always tried his best to be silent whenever he creeped back into his quarters after 'visiting' with Levi, but he couldn't control the sound of the practically ancient wood panels laid under his feet that night. At times, he was grateful he shared a room with Armin and Mikasa _(after she almost bit off Hanji's head- who of which was making the sleeping arrangements- insisting that she needed to "protect Eren" at all times. Armin had felt a bit unloved at the time due to Mikasa's tirades about Eren, so he insisted on sharing a room with the two, as well.) _but other times, he mentally slapped himself for agreeing to bunk with such a sharp_ (in any other case Eren would a agree that this was a good trait, though)_ woman.

Mikasa was instantly alert, as she hopped to the floor from the top bunk, landing graciously and soundlessly.

_How was such a thing possible?_ Eren thought.

"Eren! Where have you been? I tried to stay up and wait for you but I supposedly couldn't- sorry." Mikasa said whispered frantically. She noticed Eren's worn out expression. Giving him a once- over, she noticed that his clothes were a bit dirty, wrinkled and even torn in some places, and that he was walking strange.

"Oh, God! Did that short guy do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you? Or physiological torture?" _(Eren internally chuckled hearing his lover being referred to as 'that short guy'.)_

"No way!" Eren whisper-shouted. He glanced over at Armin, thanking the heavens that he was still sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, he felt cool air hit his abdomen. Mikasa was eyeing his chest. "What the hell, Mikasa?" He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. His hip bones were severely bruised, and his whole upper body had dark splotches here and there. His wrists were red, and his bottom lip was bleeding. "Eren, you're covered in bruises! What exactly happened? Is he beating you? Why?! Are you covering for that bastard? Why?! Do you enjoy being hit or something?" She spouted grabbing his calloused fingers. Eren blushed insanely at her last sentence.

He tore his hands from hers. "No! I'm fine, Mikasa! Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Seriously." With that, he slid into the bottom bunk and flipped, his back facing her. _Oh,_ how Eren had felt like digging a grave for himself out of sheer embarrassment. He urged his face to return to its normal, beige complexion as he fell into a much needed, deep sleep.

Mikasa wasn't even remotely convinced, and she was determined to find out why Eren was keeping secrets from her.

* * *

A few days after, Corporal Levi came by once again, almost repeating what he said the first time.

So, once 10:00 rolled around, Mikasa began trailing Eren from what she thought was a reasonable distance and in time, she found herself waiting outside Corporal Levi's study. After a few minutes of what seemed like harsh whispers and grunts, followed by what sounded like slaps, smacks and the pounding of furniture, - _I knew Eren was covering for that sick midget_- she decided to wait a bit before rushing inside the study to save Eren, a damsel in distress.

She never had the chance, though, because the grunts and smacks began into transform into hushed _moans and groans_, and after she had heard Levi's name more times than she ever wanted to, she finally put the pieces together.

Oh. _Oh._

Mikasa then proceeded to rush back to her bunk and pull her covers over her head like a child because, well, she was never going to live this one down.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **How was it? I really enjoyed writing up this little one shot. If it turns out alright I may turn it into a multi-chapter! Feedback is really appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
